


Of Families and Birthday Parties

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [19]
Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, it is all love love love.mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which Junmyeon and Yifan host Jungkook's birthday.Or, family doesn't have to be blood related after all.





	Of Families and Birthday Parties

**Author's Note:**

> anti-multifandoms, look away  
> and for the multifandoms, here is a guide in case you get lost-  
> 1\. Krisho kids are Kyungsoo and Zitao  
> 2\. Jungkook is Namjin's kid  
> 3\. Jongsun kids are Wheein and Jisoo (both just alluded to)  
> 4\. Chanbaek kids are Taehyung and Yerim (both just alluded to)  
> 5\. Sanghyuk is Leoxing's kid  
> 6\. Xiuhan kids are Mark and another one I haven't figured out yet (both just alluded to)
> 
> Yifan and Junmyeon are both 34 here; Kyungsoo is 9 and Zitao is 5  
> The events of this fic are set in 2024

It is a busy day at the Wu-Kim household today. Due to a last minute pest control issue, Junmyeon and Yifan offered their house to the Kim family to celebrate their son’s fourth birthday. Yifan and Junmyeon have been up since five in the morning, airing the house and dusting the dining room that they hardly use. The caterers will be here by seven or so, thus, Yifan heads off to clear the kitchen while Junmyeon decides to go wake their sons up. Jungkook would be arriving by seven too and Junmyeon knows how excited Kyungsoo and Zitao gets whenever their favourite playmate comes over. Those two will probably forget all about getting ready once they start playing with Jungkook.

Junmyeon gets a mini panic attack when he doesn’t find Kyungsoo in his own room; but his fears are alleviated when he finds his older son in Zitao’s room, both boys curled around the huge picture book written by Junmyeon; it is a new print and Yifan had promised they will get to read it tonight since they had to get up early, but looks like their children didn’t listen to them anyway. Kyungsoo most probably sneaked into Zitao’s room late at night, and Zitao is not known for his ability to refuse his gege anything.

Junmyeon chuckles as he shakes his head and leans down to carefully pry Zitao’s fingers off the book. The younger stirs a little but doesn’t wake; however, Kyungsoo wakes up and he scrunches his eyebrows, annoyed at being woken up so early on a weekend. Junmyeon smiles and his heart swells in love when Kyungsoo makes grabby hands towards him. Their oldest isn’t always this affectionate or physical, so they cherish the moments Kyungsoo reaches for them.

Thus, Junmyeon bites back a squeal and scoops Kyungsoo up and tucks him against his chest. Kyungsoo puts all his weight on his appa, snuggling deeper and rubbing his face into Junmyeon’s worn-down sleeping t-shirt (that actually belonged to Yifan once upon a time) and mumbles, “Do I have to wake up?”

“Yes, my sweet little baby, Kookie will be arriving soon, and I know you would love to play with him as soon as he arrives,” Junmyeon whispers as he runs his hand through Kyungsoo’s soft hair. It only aids in lulling Kyungsoo to sleep again and Junmyeon chuckles as he kisses the top of his head. Meanwhile, Zitao slowly opens his eyes and finds his older brother snoozing in his appa’s lap. He asks, his little voice raspy, “Appa, is it time already?”

Junmyeon nods; Kyungsoo snuggles deeper into his embrace as Zitao slowly stretches, his hands fisted at his head and mouth open in a prolonged yawn. Junmyeon thinks his youngest looks exactly like a kitten when he does so and he smiles. Zitao blinks a few times before sitting up and announcing, “I will go brush my teeth.”

Junmyeon stands up, Kyungsoo in his arms as he smiles, “Good boy. Go tell baba to help you bathe and get ready, okay? And I hope your gege wakes up soon too.”

Zitao grins as he scampers down the bed, eager to start his day. He is rather a quick riser, always bursting with energy and ready to start his day while Kyungsoo takes some gentle persuasion, but once he’s up, he quickly gets ready too. It is the waking up part that is hard and that is also the reason why Junmyeon and Yifan enrolled him in the former’s old workplace where school begins as late as ten. Minseo was only too happy to see her previous employee returning to enroll his children, and the process went far smoother, and at times Junmyeon did feel bad about abusing the privilege as a former employee, but at least Kyungsoo was comfortable having a familiar face in a new place. So far, both his sons have adjusted well to the school.

The nine-year-old was getting heavy in his arms, but he gets to his feet anyway. In his head, Kyungsoo is still as small when he met them, even though Kyungsoo has grown, but not too much. He hears the water running in the bathroom and he peeks in to find Yifan helping Zitao shampoo his hair. The five-year-old isn’t very confident to clean his own hair, so he ropes in his parents. Yifan looks up as he pours water through the hand shower over Zitao’s head. He chuckles when he finds Kyungsoo sleeping in Junmyeon’s arms, “Can’t wake him up? They went to sleep on time though?”

Junmyeon looks at Zitao, who blinks at him now that his baba had cleaned off the suds, a bit in fear. Junmyeon tries to look strict as he says, “These two stayed awake way past bedtime to finish reading my book.”

Yifan widens his eyes as he exhales, “Ah, so that’s why.”

Zitao shakes his head, his wet bangs flopping, spraying Yifan with water, “Gege and I couldn’t wait! Please don’t be mad! We needed to know what happened to the penguin and the panda!”

Junmyeon chuckles, his “strict” face, which consists of his brows furrowing and hands on hips—not possible now due to Kyungsoo—melts away and he says, “It’s okay baby, I know you guys couldn’t control yourselves. But don’t stay up too late again, okay?”

Yifan adds, “Baobei doesn’t need dark circles, do they?”

Zitao is confused, his mouth in a small pout and his brows scrunched,  “Dark circles? What are dark circles?”

Yifan chuckles, Junmyeon too, and that stirs Kyungsoo awake, who is utterly confused as to why he is in the bathroom and in his appa’s arms. Junmyeon smiles, “Ah, ready for the day?”

“Morning gege!” Zitao shouts and Kyungsoo flinches. He puts his face into Junmyeon’s neck and mumbles, “Too loud.” Zitao giggles at his brother’s clinging onto their appa like that. He is so big and he still needs to be carried—he is going to tell all his cousins about that.

Junmyeon laughs as he puts Kyungsoo down on the floor, and the child gets grumpier still. Junmyeon is biting back a smile because a grumpy Kyungsoo with squinty eyes and puffy cheeks is ridiculously cute and he is trying hard not to coo. He cups Kyungsoo’s face and says, his voice gentle, “Come on Soo, remember? Today is an important day! Kookie would be so unhappy if he knew his favourite hyung wants to sleep more than play with him?”

Kyungsoo frowns, but stops hating being awake as he would feel bad if Kookie felt bad, so he nods. He walks up to the basin and grabs his Pororo toothbrush. Junmyeon helps him by turning the tap and putting a pea-sized amount of toothpaste on the toothbrush. Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks expand as he jabs the toothbrush into his mouth, and his expression doesn’t change; Junmyeon keeps a hand on his neck because his eyes are still droopy and Junmyeon is half afraid that Kyungsoo might keel over and hit his head on the edge of the basin or something.

Yifan is done with rinsing Zitao down and he wraps the child in a large, fluffy towel. He makes eye contact with Junmyeon and they share a look, and soon Junmyeon takes over from Yifan in getting Zitao ready and Yifan watches Kyungsoo as he washes his mouth and face. Junmyeon picks Zitao up as well and the child giggles as Junmyeon swings him a little as they walk out of the bathroom. Since Kyungsoo is nine years old now, his self-awareness is heightened and he has become shy about changing in front of others, unlike Zitao, who still whines if his baba or appa doesn’t help shampoo his hair or scrub his back, so Yifan turns the geyser on for him and leaves the bathroom. Kyungsoo sends him a small smile as Yifan shuts the door, but doesn’t lock it because he will have to return with more towels and clothes for his oldest.

Yifan enters Kyungsoo’s room and he pulls out the outfit ready on the hanger. Seokjin was hell-bent on a colour theme, so Kyungsoo’s and Zitao’s outfits comprise of mostly red. Jungkook apparently is nowadays obsessed with the colour. Kyungsoo decided on a red polo and his favourite shorts, unlike Zitao who said yes to the red overall Seokjin got him despite Junmyeon asking him not to (Seokjin even wanted to buy Kyungsoo’s outfit but one small, and powerful, glare from his nephew made him change his mind—Zitao was easier to convince).

Yifan knocks on the door and only enters when Kyungsoo cries, “Come in!” Yifan puts the clothes and fresh towel on the rack they built customised to Kyungsoo and Zitao’s current height and he leaves, not before saying, “Don’t stay under the water too long Soo-yah!”

“Okay baba!” Kyungsoo chuckles from behind the shower curtain.

Yifan walks over to Zitao’s room where he finds Junmyeon giggling on the bed and Zitao running around the room in his red overall and a towel tied around his collar. The child notices his baba and puts his hands on his hips and shouts, “I am the Panda-man!”   

Yifan chuckles, “And what does the Panda-man do? Sleep all day and eat bamboos?”

Zitao pouts, “No, silly! He saves kittens that can’t come down from trees!”

Yifan nods, “Of course, that is what Panda-man does.” Zitao closes his eyes and puffs his chest out as he nods, all solemn, and Junmyeon breaks out into more giggles. Yifan’s gaze lands on him and he can’t help but smile at his husband. He walks over to Junmyeon and leans over to kiss one cheek (he just realised he hadn’t had time to do that yet), and even after all these years, Junmyeon blushes with a small, affectionate smile on his face.

Zitao says, “Gross!” Yifan and Junmyeon throw him a look. Zitao explains, “Hyukkie hyung said parents kissing is gross. Gege said too!”

Yifan raises an eyebrow and he shares a look with Junmyeon, who reflects the mischievous glint that Yifan surely has in his eyes. Yifan swoops Zitao up before the boy can blink and says, “Kissing is gross?” And before Zitao can say anything else, Yifan plants a big kiss on his cheek. Zitao’s shrill giggle fills the room and Junmyeon joins them, tickling Zitao’s sides and rises on his toes to kiss Zitao’s other cheek.

The noise draws Kyungsoo, who is done and ready for the day, to Zitao’s room and finds his parents and brother giggling. Yifan notices him and says, “So Zitao tells us you and Sanghyuk think kissing is gross?”

Kyungsoo widens his eyes because he knows what’s coming next and before he could blink, Junmyeon has picked him up again to kiss his face. He pretends to hate it but he actually doesn’t and it shows as he erupts into happy giggles. The bell rings a moment later and Kyungsoo races out of the room, his appa now distracted. He skips downstairs and opens the door to a small body barrelling into his. He looks down to find Jungkook, dressed in a red jumpsuit as well, grinning up at him, “Hi hyung!”

Kyungsoo ruffles Jungkook’s fluffy hair and smiles back, “Happy birthday Kookie!”

Seokjin and Namjoon, in matching red shirts, chuckle as Kyungsoo suddenly remembers they are there as well and welcomes them in. Junmyeon and Yifan come down the stair, Zitao in tow, sans the towel masquerading as a cape. Seokjin squeals when he sees Zitao in the outfit he picked, “Oh Taozi looks so handsome!”

Yifan had grabbed the gift before they came downstairs, so he kneels in front of Jungkook and hands him the box with a smile, “Happy birthday Kookie, this is from me and uncle Myeon. Your hyungs are keeping your gift a surprise for now.”

Jungkook frowns at his hyungs, who grin and shake their heads, but he doesn’t forget to say to his uncle, “Thank you Fan uncle! And Myeon uncle too!” He puts the gift down for a moment to throw his arms around Yifan’s neck, who returns  the hug. Jungkook releases Yifan and picks up the box again but Namjoon snatches it from his hand with a firm shake of his head, “No, you will open this later. Don’t you want to play with your hyungs first?”

Jungkook was about to throw a tantrum but he deems his daddy has a point so he allows Zitao and Kyungsoo to drag him upstairs with Zitao talking his ears off about the new Lego set he got recently. Namjoon says, “So, the decorators will be here soon…” They hear a loud honk behind them and find a small truck already inching on the driveway. “...they are here!”

As Namjoon goes to greet the decorators, Seokjin squeezes Junmyeon’s elbow and smiles, “Thanks again for doing this.”

Junmyeon pulls on Seokjin’s cheek, who whines in pain, “Relax, will you? We always have each others backs, remember? Now, go get your mother and I will track down Jongdae. He was supposed to pick up my mom.”

Seokjin nods. He looks at Yifan, “Can you two guide the caterers? Jaehwan doesn’t know this area well. I will leave his number, here.”

Yifan takes the number and Seokjin runs down the steps. A quick kiss goodbye to Namjoon later, he is off to pick his mother up. The decorators go around the back to construct the marquee and Yifan grabs Junmyeon’s wrist before the other could go join his brother-in-law. He says, “Go get ready, I will stay with Namjoon and makes sure he doesn’t trip on our flowerbeds by mistake.”

Junmyeon laughs as he rises on his toes and chastely kisses his husband on his lips. “Okay, be careful.”

After a shower and putting on a red t-shirt, Junmyeon heads over to the backyard to find Namjoon seated on the backdoor steps and Kyungsoo applying a band-aid on his thumb. He hears Kyungsoo scold his friend, “Uncle, you need to be more careful.”

Namjoon looks downright abashed at being scolded by a child. Yifan comes through the backdoor as well and hands Namjoon a steaming cup of coffee. Yifan spots Junmyeon and beckons him over; Namjoon explains before Junmyeon can even ask, “A splinter, I pulled it out and there was blood.”

“Good thing Kyungsoo knew where the first aid was,” Yifan says and pats Kyungsoo’s head who beams at the praise. Junmyeon just puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head down at Namjoon. He turns around and watches the decorations: the tent is a bright red and Junmyeon thinks his eyes would hurt if he looks at it for too long. He asks, “How long do you think your son’s love for red will last?”

Namjoon groans, “I hope it ends soon. And your brother isn’t helping.”

Yifan chuckles as he sits down on the porch as well; he pulls Junmyeon down on his lap and winds his hands around the other’s waist, his face pressed into Junmyeon’s nape. Junmyeon smiles when he feels the barely there press of lips. On their side, Namjoon is busy chatting with Kyungsoo about how ridiculous this whole colour theme is. Junmyeon twists his torso and brushes his nose against Yifan’s, a fond smile on the latter’s face. Today will be chaotic as hell because all their friends and their kids are coming, but Yifan knows he will get through it with Junmyeon.

The bell rings again and Kyungsoo dashes for the front door before anyone else could. Namjoon chuckles, “He is determined to be the best host!” His parents chuckle and they don’t even need to know who’s at the door because Jongdae and Yongsun’s voices are loud enough to announce their arrival, with their kids and Junmyeon’s mother in tow, who are just as loud. Yifan reluctantly lets Junmyeon go to greet his mother; he too gets up because he hasn’t seen his mother-in-law in ages as well.

They find Gyuri squishing Kyungsoo to her bosom; the woman flew all the way from Jeju for her foster grandson’s birthday, not being able to resist when she was sent the video of Jungkook being pouty and asking for his other grandma to come too. She landed a few hours ago and after freshening up at her nephew’s place, she came here with him and his family.

Jongdae and Yongsun’s daughter, Wheein and Jisoo, ask about Jungkook and Kyungsoo beckons them to follow him upstairs. The adults go towards the back and everyone gives a hand to the decorators. Seokjin, too, arrives with Kyungwan and breakfast, and the family sits down for a very noisy meal.

The caterers arrive after an hour and Yifan and Seokjin help them set up. The clock inches towards ten and the other guests start arriving as well. Taekwoon and Yixing arrive with their son Sanghyuk, closely followed by Chanyeol and Baekhee with their children and everything just turns ten times noiser. Yifan notices Kyungsoo and Sanghyuk retiring to the living room with Junmyeon’s new book, probably to read it together, and Yifan grins; his oldest and Yixing’s kid don’t take too well to loudness even though they do adore their friends.

But the birthday boy is having the time of his life; he is smiling so big Yifan is half afraid his face will split into two. Finally, right before the cake is to be cut, Luhan and Minseo arrive with their sons. Jungkook cries in joy when his other favourite playmate Minhyung arrives. The cake is finally cut and the kids don’t hold back to stuff their faces into the sumptuous cake Seokjin designed for his son. The adults show more restrain but that doesn’t mean Junmyeon and Luhan don’t go for seconds and then thirds.

The backyard has been completely taken over by the children, so the adults move indoors. They take up the dining room that looks into the garden so they keep an eye on their wards. As everyone mills around and picks at the buffet spread, Junmyeon suddenly feels an odd sensation in his heart. Kyungwan and Gyuri are on the sofa deep in discussion with Baekhee and Seokjin; Taekwoon, Luhan and Jongdae are are laughing in a corner; Yixing, Yifan and Yongsun are discussing something on her phone; Namjoon, Chanyeol and Minseo are huddled in another corner talking loudly. As Junmyeon looks at all of them, he is so surprised to see how much everyone has changed—how time has caught up to them all.

Baekhee’s hips are wider and she no longer complains about weight gain after giving birth to Yeri; Chanyeol keeps his hair cropped and darkened, says that he has tortured his scalp enough in his twenties. Taekwoon has gained more muscle over the years, after he left the national team and started coaching; Yixing still looks tired but better than the sleepless nights and days he spent in the ER during his residence. Namjoon too has stopped colouring his hair every shade of the rainbow, now he commands respect wherever he goes and his work speaks for him; Seokjin, his dear half-brother, has become calmer, and a successful businessman too. Jongdae has new lines around his eyes and he is still loud but more centered than he was before; Yongsun no longer cares about the what the whole world thinks about her and Jongdae’s unmarried status—neither does he—she is much too happy to parent their two beautiful daughters together. Luhan finally found the love of his life and his laugh lines are worse than before the closer he inches towards forty; Minseo, his former boss is just not his boss anymore and now a dear friend, married to Yifan’s best friend, and is now a permanent member of their small-ish circle.   

And the love of his life—Wu Yifan. He is still a clumsy giant and he still is a massive dork, but he still makes Junmyeon’s heart skip multiple beats and feel like the luckiest man alive. They would be married for ten years in three years’ time and a warmth fills him from head to toe when he realises how far they have come from that first snowy date years and years ago. Looking back on those thirteen years he spent with Yifan, Junmyeon knows he wouldn’t have done all this with anyone but Yifan.

The shrill laughter draws Junmyeon’s attention outside and he grins when he watches all their children playing. Like their parents, the kids too have become close since they all literally grew up together and their aunts and uncles have all babysat one of them at one time or other. He feels someone walk up to him and he sees it is his brother, who too, looks on at the children playing in the afternoon sun. He says, “Hyung, thank you, really.” Junmyeon frowns up at Seokjin again, ready to admonish him when Seokjin continues, “You made his day.” Junmyeon follows Seokjin’s line of vision and it doesn’t surprise him to see he is looking at Jungkook, who is grinning from ear to ear as Taehyung and Zitao chase him. “I am so happy to have you with me all these years hyung.”

Junmyeon understands; Jungkook was adopted by Seokjin and Namjoon when his mother died in childbirth, never disclosing the identity of the father, but she did put Jungkook up for adoption. Seokjin and Namjoon went through the whole spectrum of infancy, something which made Junmyeon jealous sometimes because he missed all that with his sons. But it was a struggle and Junmyeon remembers all those days when Seokjin would call him crying feeling hopeless, feeling inadequate in raising a child no matter how much Namjoon told him otherwise, and he would feel awful himself for not helping his brother enough.

Junmyeon throws his arm around Seokjin’s waist and puts his head on Seokjin’s broad shoulder. He feels the small shudder that passes through Seokjin’s body as the latter sighs. Junmyeon whispers, “You did good, both of you. Look at him now, he looks so happy, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, he has the biggest and best family he could ask for, right?” Seokjin asks, grinning down at his brother.

Junmyeon chuckles, “That he has!”

Seokjin suddenly cackles, “Can you believe that between all of us, we have ten kids?” Junmyeon laughs along as well. It is not really a small-ish circle after all.

 

It is nearing eight and Yifan and Seokjin are helping the decorators and caterers pack up. Everyone has left by six since it was a Monday tomorrow and they had work and the kids had school. Jungkook pretty much crashed a few minutes after everyone left, so he is tucked against Kyungwan on the living room couch, fast asleep. Kyungsoo and Zitao pitch in their assistance as well in cleaning with Junmyeon and Namjoon who are indoors.

Gyuri will be staying for a few days with Junmyeon; she didn’t want to eventually but Kyungsoo and Zitao pouted at her at the same time and the woman couldn’t say no. The place is slowly cleared and by nine a sleepy Jungkook bids them all a goodnight and his grandmothers kiss his head one last time before Seokjin puts him in the car. Yifan and Junmyeon, with Kyungsoo’s assistance, help the Kims load the gifts Jungkook received.

Yifan had already fixed the guest room so Gyuri announces the need for a warm shower and retires to her room. Kyungsoo and Zitao too fight sleep with all their might as they undress and brush their teeth and their parents can’t watch them dragging their feet to their bedroom, half asleep, so Yifan takes Kyungsoo, who knocks out as soon as his head hits his baba’s shoulder; meanwhile, Junmyeon gets a small murmur of “Good night appa, love you” as he puts Zitao to bed. Junmyeon whispers back, “Night baby, love you too.” He doesn’t forget to kiss Zitao’s temple and the child scrunches his nose up before closing his eyes.

The house is finally blessedly silent and Junmyeon stumbles into his bedroom to find Yifan unbuttoning his red shirt. Yifan smiles at Junmyeon and extends his hand towards him, saying, “What about a shower together?”

Junmyeon groans as he comes closer and presses his head on Yifan’s sternum, “Draw a bath please.”

Yifan chuckles and rocks Junmyeon in his arms, “As you wish! I was contemplating a bath as well...”

Junmyeon hums; he kisses the underside of Yifan’s jaw and smiles, “Put that cherry blossom thing you got that day.”

Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s nose in return and nods. He releases Junmyeon and saunters into the bathroom, and soon Junmyeon can hear the taps running. He cups his cheeks and smiles; he remembers his introspection before that day and he feels the happiness suffusing his entire being again. Looking back, he doesn’t know why he wanted to say no to Yifan in the first place when the latter asked him to be his seven years ago. He would have missed out on so many wonderful things, wouldn’t he?

  


End file.
